Jealousy
by angel-in-the-frame
Summary: Jealousy. An emotion that can overtake us all. But what happens when Ino gets jealous of Shikamaru and..that foreign sand nin girl? Well, hell breaks out of course! PLEASE R
1. Introduction

Sup?

Here is my newest story, 'Jealousy.' An InoxShikamaru story! I really don't see to many stories with this pairing…I don't understand! They're soo kute together!

---Angel

_PLS NOTE: the ppl are 14 in this story. And it is SORTA AU…you'll notice that things are different. Well, kinda…_

LeGenD;;

"Text"--speech

'Text'--thoughts

_Text—flashbacks/dreams/etc._

/Text/—A.N.

**Text—Inner Sakura**

>>Text—Sound effects

--------------------------------------------

Jealousy…everyone has experienced it before…but when INO gets jealous of SHIKAMARU and his 'GIRL,' HELL BREAKS OUT!

--------------------------------------------

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 1 / Introduction**

"Shikamaru, you baka!" Ino fumed as she paced in front of Chouji.

>>Munch…. munch…

A vein popped out of Ino's forehead…Ino then grabbed the potato chip bag that her teammate was eating out of. "Would you stop eating for once!" she yelled as she threw the bag into a nearby trashcan. "Puutt am hang...>>gulp...gry (but I'm hungry) Inooooo. I haven't eaten in like…an hour!" Choji whined. "Whatever…" Ino said.

………………………………..

A very annoyed blonde girl stood there…. waiting…her blue eyes could make anyone freeze in their tracks…she wore a frown…obviously, she was very mad…no wait…frustrated…. actually, she was PISSED. Ino Yamanaka was her name; a teenage kunoichi, and a member of team 10. Ino was cute and fashionable, and not to mention a pretty damn good ninja/Lol/ Ino wore a purple skirt, and matching blouse.

Beside Ino was her friend /I guess you can call him that., fellow teammate and shinobi—the very fat /cough cough/ Choji Akimichi. His strange looking hair poked out on each side of his leaf headband. /Have you ever noticed that Choji's headband looks like underwear or something…/ He wore a long white scarf, shorts and a green shirt.

'Where the hell is he?' Ino asked herself. She turned to Choji, who was once again, munching on a bag of chips. "Are you sure Shikamaru said he was coming to train?" Ino asked curiously.

>>Munch…. munch….Gulp.

"I dunno." Choji replied simply. He continued to munch on his chips. >>Munch… "Mmmmm"

…………

"YOU DON'T KNOW?"

……………………………………………..

'Sigh…' Ino walked slowly down the quiet street of Konoha. She was on her way to their family flower shop, she had promised her parents she would work there until closing time after her training. "I would rather train." Ino said as she came upon the street in which the flower shop was located. "But stupid Shikamaru just had to skip today…of all the da--" Ino paused. There, in front of her family's flower shop stood a girl. She held a small (but pretty) bouquet of flowers. The girl, Ino had never seen before, but she wasn't the reason why Ino was so...surprised. So...shocked. It was the boy that was with her. It was the boy who had most likely bought the flowers for the girl. It was the boy that the girl was holding on to. Smiling with. Laughing with. It was the boy that the girl was…. WITH.

It was Shikamaru Nara…

-------------------------------------------

TBC---in next chapter;;

Well…that's the intro…. really short eh? ------------- I AM Canadian! (If you didn't know.)

Next time it will be longer, and less dull! I promise…. /Wondering if people are actually reading my stories…./

Well post a review to give me motivation, or post a 'I don't like your story, you suck' review to discourage me even more…lol…jks

Hope people are reading this! If you are, hope people are liking this!

----Angel

………………………………………………..

JaP wOrDs;;

--**Baka**—Idiot…. or stupid

--**Kunoich**i—female ninja

--**Shinobi**—uhmm…a male ninja…? Not sure about this one


	2. Secret Girlfriend?

Sup!

This is chapter 2! Hope you people…(if there are actually any people) like it! I (REALLY) TRIED OKAY!

---Angel

LeGenD;;

"Text"--speech

'Text'--thoughts

_Text—flashbacks/dreams/etc._

/Text/—A.N.

**Text—Inner Sakura**

>>Text—Sound effects

------------------------------------------

Jealousy…everyone has experienced it before…but when INO gets jealous of SHIKAMARU and his 'GIRL,' HELL BREAKS OUT!

------------------------------------------

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 2 / Secret Girlfriend?**

"Ino! Are you sure you're okay?" Mrs. Yamanaka called from the lower level of the Yamanaka house. "Yes Mom!" Ino replied from the staircase.

Ino slowly walked to her bed…

>>Thwump

Ino lay soundlessly on her bed, recapping on the scene that she had just witnesses earlier that day…

EaRlIeR;;

'_Sigh…' Ino walked slowly down the quiet street of Konoha. She was on her way to their family flower shop, she had promised her parents she would work there until closing time after her training. "I would rather train." Ino said as she came upon the street in which the flower shop was located. "But stupid Shikamaru just had to skip today…of all the da--" Ino paused. There, in front of her family's flower shop stood a girl. She held a small (but pretty) bouquet of flowers. The girl, Ino had never seen before, but she wasn't the reason why Ino was so...surprised. So...shocked. It was the boy that was with her. It was the boy who had most likely bought the flowers for the girl. It was the boy that the girl was holding on to. Smiling with. Laughing with. It was the boy that the girl was…. WITH._

_It was Shikamaru Nara…_

_Ino quickly hid behind a nearby bench, watching the couple's every move. The girl was giggling softly as Shikamaru scratched his head. "It wasn't…THAT troublesome I suppose…" Shikamaru told the girl. "AWW! KAWAII! Shika-kun is so cute!" giggled the girl. To Ino, she looked about their age, she was also a kunoichi, but her headband was different, it had the SAND symbol on it. She was a Sand-nin. _

"_Wasn't THAT troublesome?" Ino repeated. "Shikamaru thinks practically everything is TROUBLESOME!" she yelled loudly. /cough cough/_

_>>WHAA! WHAA!_

_A little boy, sitting on the bench suddenly started crying. "Mommy! Mommy! The mean girl yelled at me! Mommy!" cried the little boy. _

_Ino sweat dropped. The mother then looked at Ino. "You should be ashamed of yourself! A kunoichi like you should be a role model for the younger shinobi!" she said as she gave Ino dirty looks. "Heh Heh…sorry…" Ino apologized as she got up, bowing her head lightly. The mother and son then walked away. _

'_Sigh.' Ino paused then quickly snapped back to her previous position behind the bench. _

_Ino's eyes started to twitch…She slowly stood up and walked to the area where Shikamaru ONCE stood._

"_SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUU!" _

……………………….End flashback

Ino quickly sat up, sitting on the edge of her bed. "What's MY problem?" she asked herself. "Like I care who Shikamaru DATES…" Ino said quietly. She frowned sadly. 'Do…I care?' she thought.

"INOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ino sweat dropped. "What is it Mom?" she called. "It's time for DINNER!" Mrs. Yamanaka said. "Yeah...coming."

……………………………….

It was the next day. All night, Ino had tossed and turned in bed, thinking about the mysterious girl and Shikamaru…

Ino was determined to find out who the girl was. Today she would find out.

"Let's see…" Ino said as she walked down the dirt road leading to her teammate's (Choji) home. "The girl had blonde hair. Well, actually it was darker than my beautiful hair! More goldish…like Naruto." Ino paused. 'Why does she seem so familiar?' /hint hint—think of Naruto characters with goldish blonde hair/

"Ino." said a voice. Ino turned her head towards the direction of Choji's house. It was none other than Choji himself. "Ahh...Choji. Have you heard from Shikamaru yet?" Ino asked.

>>Munch…munch…

'Sigh…' Ino just stared at Choji as he ate his bag of potato chips. "What a moron…" Ino said quietly.

……………..

"And that's what happened!" Ino explained to Choji. On their way to the meeting place, Ino had told Choji what she had seen at the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

>>Munch...hmmm…

"So…Shikamaru has a secret girlfriend?" asked Choji. 'Secret girlfriend…?' Ino thought. "I guess." she quietly replied.

>>…

"WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME!" Choji screamed as he threw his half finished bag of chips on the ground. Ino just stared blankly. /blink blink/ "That…that… that dunce! Leaving his best friend CLUELESS!" he continued. Ino had never seen this…protective side of Choji before. "Holy crap." Ino said.

…………………

After Choji's outburst, Ino decided to go see Sakura.

'Perhaps Forehead-girl can tell me who this girl is…' Ino thought. Ino walked through the streets…desperately looking for the pink-haired girl. As she strolled down…a thought came through her head. 'Why AM I chasing after him anyways?' Ino thought. A girl's giggle then broke Ino out of her thought.

"AWW! Shika-kun! C'mon! How 'bout we go to the academy next?" asked a female voice. "Wouldn't it be fun to watch the adorable little academy students!" she continued. "Ugghh…" groaned another voice. "How troublesome..." he complained.

"Shikamaru." whispered Ino.

Just like before, Ino automatically put herself into a hiding position. This time she hid behind…. a garbage can.

"Ewww…." complained Ino. Strangely, Ino forgot all about the garbage once she heard the couple start talking once more.

Sniff sniff… "C'mon Shikamaru…Please…?" the girls pleaded. "Sigh...Fine, fine… whatever, let's go." Shikamaru said. "YAY!" the girl said happily as she went over to Shikamaru and gave him a hug. The two then walked towards the direction of the Leaf Academy.

Ino glared, and glared, and glared…and glared. /daaammmnn.../ She suddenly felt something hit her head. Ino looked to the ground to see…a bag of potato chips... /sweat drop…how many times have I used 'potato chips in this story/ Ino grabbed the bag and stood up. With her hand, she crumpled it up and threw it to the ground. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. She was PISSED!

"WHO THE HELL THROUGH THIS AT ME!" Ino screamed.

>>…...

"Huff…huff…" Ino panted. 'I sorta feel better now.' she thought. "MOMMY! MOMMY! That mean girl yelled at me! AGAIN!" screamed a little boy. /Yes… the same little boy from before…/

"Uhmm…sorry…" Ino apologized.

-------------------------TBC—in next chapter

I'm not feeling the romance in my story…I'll try again next chapter.

---Angel


	3. Denied Feelings

**Sup! **Chappie 3 is next—Sakura is in hurr now...pls note that 'Jealousy' is AU. (Sasuke never left Konoha! YEAH! And other things are changed too…) I'm trying to make the story funnie, is it working? **Please Review!**

--Angel

**LeGenD;;**

"Text"--speech

'Text'--thoughts

_Text—flashbacks/dreams/etc._

/Text/—A.N.

**Text—Inner Sakura**

>>Text—Sound effects

--------------

Jealousy…everyone has experienced it before…but when INO gets jealous of SHIKAMARU and his 'GIRL,' HELL BREAKS OUT!

------------

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 3 / Denied feelings**

"Stupid…little…kid…!" Ino yelled.

Once again, Ino was lectured by the little boy's mother. "Stop yelling at little kids…you should be ashamed of yourself…you're a role model for the younger ones…" Ino mimicked. She rolled her eyes as she continued to walk down the road to Sakura's place.

>>Uggh…

"Ehh?" Ino had suddenly come in contact with someone. His grown was…somewhat familiar. /I wonder who it is...? Lol /

Ino looked up to see the jet-black hair of…. Uchiha Sasuke. /Who else would you think it would be? Lol, jks / "Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked. She stood up and quickly waved her hands, apologizing. "Ah...Sorry for bumping into you!" The Uchiha nodded, showing his forgiveness. Ino then noticed the shopping bags that Sasuke was holding. Actually, she noticed the many shopping bags that he was holding.

"Uh…have you been shopping Sasuke-kun…?" Ino asked curiously. 'The bags are filled with clothes…and pink things…' she thought. /Haha/ Sasuke's eyebrow rose, as if Ino had just asked one of the most stupidest questions ever.

"Actually, I've been shopping…Ino-pig-chan." said a voice. Ino turned around to see, Sakura Haruno, her greatest rival and best friend. /How the hell is that possible/ "Heh…hello forehead-girl." greeted Ino.

The two just looked at eachother, in silence, as they reflected on the situation before them. 'What…How do I ask? I'll seem so stupid, and possibly desperate if I ask—"WHO THE HELL IS SHIKAMARU DATING?" or something like that…' Ino thought. 'What is Ino doing here?…She's already gotten over the fact that Sasuke had chosen me…right? ' Sakura thought. **HELL YEAH! LOVE CONQUERS ALL! SASUKE-KUN IS M-I-N-E…MINE! **Inner Sakura yelled. /to herself.../

"Sakura…" Ino began. "What's the problem…?" Sakura asked. "It's…Shikamaru…" Ino explained. Sakura raised an eyebrow; she then turned to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as he walked ahead. Sakura turned to Ino, "C'mon."

…………………………**Uhmm…Have you considered posting review…? Heheh…Hell Yeah!**

Sakura and Ino walked slowly beside eachother in the direction towards Sakura's house, Sasuke was a couple of steps in front of them, listening to their every word. Ino had told Sakura what had happened the other day.

"So…" Ino said, "Do you who the damn girl is forehead-girl!" Ino angrily asked. Sakura continued to walk. 'Man…Ino is JEAOLOUS…' Sakura thought.

>>…

"Sakura…?" Ino asked. "Sorry...I have no clue who this person is…" Sakura apologized. 'But for some reason, she seems familiar…' Sakura thought. "Damn…" Ino groaned. 'Who the hell is this girl?' Ino asked. /no one in particular/ "Sigh…Why do I even CARE?" Ino asked herself. 'Because you're JEALOUS.' Sasuke and Sakura thought matter-of-factly.

"Ehhh…Why do I CARE about that smartass?" Ino asked herself again. "Because you're jealous." Sakura mumbled.

>>Twitch. Twitch…

"Excuse me?" Ino asked. The group froze. Ino took out her fist and aimed…right at Sakura's…forehead.../cough cough/

>>PWACK!

The punch had been blocked. Ino saw Sakura's bags on the floor. 'Sasuke-kun?' Ino had thought Sasuke had blocked her punch. Ino looked up to see Sakura's hand over her fist. "Heh..." Sakura grinned. "I said you were JEALOUS," she repeated. "Oh...and at the moment, you're denying your feelings." Sakura explained. Behind Sakura, Sasuke nodded in agreement. Ino's eyes widened.

"Jealous…?"

**-----------------------------**

**Review dammit!**

**--Inner Sakura**

Heheh…**you don't have to review**, but it would be **greatly appreciated**. Okay...so, what do you peoples think so far? I promise, the 'girl' will be revealed soon! Any Ideas? **REVIEW Pls!**

---Angel


	4. Ino and Choji Talk

Sup! Here's chappie 4. I hope you like. OMG! I found so many spelling mistakes in my last chapters! AHHH! I didn't even see those! Ahh well…**PLEASE REVIEW!**

--Angel

I would like to say thnx to **Angel in the night** for reviewing and giving me a **cool idea for the fic**. I'll be changing the idea a bit, but I'm using it! Thankies!

I also wanna thank **SakuraStrawberry **for reviewing! **TWICE!** THANKS SO MUCH!

A few more reviews…. just a couple (of hundreds…jks) more reviews… Screams head off LoL 

**LeGenD;;**

"Text"--speech

'Text'--thoughts

_Text—flashbacks/dreams/etc._

/Text/—A.N.

**Text—Inner Sakura**

>>Text—Sound effects

-------------------

Jealousy…everyone has experienced it before…but when INO gets jealous of SHIKAMARU and his 'GIRL,' HELL BREAKS OUT!

------------

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 4 / Ino and Choji Talk**

Tweet...chirp...tweet (imagine the sound of birds chirping…)

It was early morning the next day. Ino stood in front of her dresser. "Sigh…" Ino sighed as she reached for her hairbrush. She started to brushed her hair gently, as she started recapping on the her conversation with Sakura from the day before…

"_Ehhh…Why do I CARE about that smartass?" Ino asked herself again. "Because you're jealous." Sakura mumbled. _

"Hah!" Ino laughed. "Jealous my ASS!" she chuckled. 'Like I would be jealous of that girl…' she thought. Ino scanned the surface of the dresser. Her eyes brought her to a photograph. /(8)LOOK this photograph! Everytime I do it makes me laugh! My eyes get so red, and what the hell is on Joey's head? Srry! I just had to write that…/ It was a picture of her team…team 10. Ino put down her brush...her fingers slowly made their way to the photograph. Ino slowly picked up the picture. Her eyes scanned the picture…

Ino stood cheerfully in the middle, arms on her hips and a huge grin plastered on her face. On her right was Shikamaru; his face had the "How Troublesome" expression on. Then on Ino's left was Choji with a lollipop in his mouth. He seemed very clueless, as if he didn't even know that the picture was being taken! And behind Choji was team 10's jounin sensei—Sarutobi Asuma.

Ino felt her eyes water as she looked at Shikamaru.

"_It wasn't…THAT troublesome I suppose…" Shikamaru told the girl. "AWW! KAWAII! Shika-kun is so cute!" giggled the girl._

'Shikamaru…' Ino thought sadly.

"INOOOOOOOO!" Ino's mother yelled. "ARE YOU AWAKE?" she asked. "Sigh…Yea Mom, I'm up!" Ino called. Ino quickly wiped the newly formed tears on her cheek. She then began her morning preparations to get her through the day.

"Hah! Jealous my ass!" Ino yelled as she began to get dressed.

………………………..Meanwhile….

3 shinobi walked through the gates of the Leaf Village. With pride, each wore a sand headband.

"We're here." the oldest said. 'I'll finally be able to see you again.' she thought. Her two companions nodded, and the siblings continued to walk on through the streets of The Leaf Village. Some people started to whisper, as others watched in amazement as the 3 amazing sand shinobi walked passed.

"Is it really THEM?" one woman asked. "I believe it is THEM." another replied. A man walked up to the two. "From 2 years ago. Correct?" he asked. The women nodded as she continued to stare in amazement.

"Sigh…" the oldest sighed, as she attempted to ignore the people. She looked up at the sky; she carefully watched the beautiful clouds and their shapes. The clouds reminded her of many things…of many people, and also, of a certain boy.

……………………………….. Back with Ino

Once again, just like the day before, Ino walked on the dirt road that lead to Choji Akimichi's house. Ino looked up at the clouds. "The clouds are so pretty," Ino said aloud. 'But…' she thought, 'watching the clouds always remind me of…Shikamaru.' Ino thought sadly. Ino turned into the Akimichi's front gate. She walked through the courtyard, politely greeting all of the servants and Akimichis that were present.

Ino then came to the front door. 'It's been a while since I've been here…' Ino thought.

>>KNOCK. KNOCK

Ino knocked on the door many times before a servant answered. "Ahh…good morning Miss Yamanaka. Long time no see." Greeted the servant cheerfully. Ino thanked the servant, and was directed to Choji's room on the upper floor. She slowly walked to his door, as she raised her hand, ready to knock, the door opened…and Ino's 'knock' landed on…

>>Thump

A servant ran upstairs as quickly as she could. "Huff huff…" the servant woman panted. "I heard a sound from downstairs! Is Master Choji OKAY?" she asked worriedly.

>>Twitch. Twitch… Ino stared to the floor beneath her, her face was as startled as the servant's.

On the ground, in the doorway of his room was Choji Akimichi: Knocked Out and bloody nosed.

……………..

"Friggin Ino…stupid flat-chested bitch." Choji mumbled to himself as he was being dragged down the road by Ino. /Yeah... I know. That's Jiraiya's quote…/ "Shut up Choji! It was an accident!" Ino apologized angrily. Choji gritted his teeth as Ino continued to drag him to the village square.

>>…

"So have you heard from Shikamaru recently?" Ino asked randomly. Buuuut…Choji had seen that coming. Just recently-yesterday- he had, seen Shikamaru and the girl from afar...

……………

_Choji had journeyed to his aunt's shop, where he would be helping her out. In return he was paid (a little) and was welcomed to eat as many cookies as he wanted--As long as he didn't finish all of them._

_The shop came to view as Choji walked down the road. He then noticed to figures coming out of the shop holding a bag of cookies. Choji froze. It was Shikamaru. He wasn't able to tell who the girl was because she was facing the other way. All Choji could make out was that: The girl had blonde hair, which she wore in pink tails—two pink tails; she was a sand-nin that wore the headband on the neck; aaaaannnddd that was pretty much all that Choji could make out._

_Anyways…Choji froze, carefully watching the 'couple's' every move. A boy who was walking pass Choji suddenly froze as well._

_"Mommy…" the little boy called. "What is it dear?" asked the mom as she bent down to meet with her son's face. /Yes…the SAME mother and son. For now on, whenever a mom&&son are mentioned, it's these two. Kay/ "That fat boy is drooling Mommy!" yelled the little boy as he pointed to Choji. He then quietly whispered, "I think he needs some… HELP."_

_>>Whoosh!_

_The mother ran quickly down the road with her son being dragged behind her._

_>>Mahhhh-meeeeee! Screamed the little boy in tears._

_'Must. Get. Away.' thought the mother worriedly. 'To think, my precious son will turn into one of these…teenagers some day!' the mother thought. "Must. Move. Away." she said, panting. , "I don't want my boy turning into…them."_

_>>Blink. Blink._

_Choji had finally snapped back to reality. He heard screaming. But, he didn't seem to notice, her eyes were glued on the girl-The HOT girl. /ugh…I sound like a guy…/ Choji then realized that the girl and Shikamaru were gone. He stood, stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued down the street to his aunt's little shop._

_He froze. He had just realized who the girl could have been. /He seems slow/ She fitted the mystery girl's description ALMOST perfectly. Who else could it be?_

_"Temari."_

………………….

Choji explained what he had saw the day before to Ino. She walked silently, taking in what she had just heard. She turned to Choji, "Who do you think it is Choji…" she asked. Choji looked to the sky. 'Should I tell…?' he asked himself. Choji turned to Ino. "Ah…I, uh...believe it's Temari." Choji stuttered. Ino just stared blankly at Choji.

"Sigh…" Choji sighed. "But it's only a…guess." Choji said comfortingly as he reached into his pocket. He handed Ino a bag of chips, offering some. Ino and Temari had become acquaintances these past years, sometimes they seemed as though they were friends too, but there were always arguments.

>>Mumble…mumble

Ino turned to a group of seniors that were walking past. " I can't believe that I saw those amazing ninja twice in one lifetime." said a woman. "Ha. I saw them more times." chuckled an old man. "Yes…those amazing shinobi siblings from the sand."

>>Blink. Blink.

And with that, Ino was off, dragging Choji close behind.

-----------------------------

Uh…Yah…I'm not sure where this story is going…I gots lots of ideas…but its hard to put them in order…hard to put them in the story actually. But I really like the idea **Angel in the night** gave me! I really wanna use that! And I once again, would like to thank **SakuraStrawberry** for reviewing twice.

**PLS REVIEW PPLZ!**

**--**Angel


	5. Temari, jealous girl of the sand

Sup! Heyy, here's chapter 5!

**OMG**. **THANKS SO MUCH** FOR THE REVIEWS. D I really enjoyed the constructive criticism, really! I'll be sure to take your advice. I read over the chapters again…and yah…my comments were sorta annoying—especially **the coughing**! LoL. COMMENTS WILL ONLY BE FOUND THE BEGINNING & ENDING OF EACH CHAPTER! **Kapeesh?**

Thankies to;; **Das Leech** and **Mysterious Stranger**. **Follow I will** your remarkable advice. Hopefully it will make my story more appealing!

**PLS feel free to review and comment!** **Writing Advice would be most helpful! THANKIES: D**

--Angel

PS: Last chapter was…well, a filler I guess you could say. There was nothing really productive in that one. Not really.

**LeGenD;;**

"Text"--speech

'Text'--thoughts

_Text_—flashbacks/dreams/etc.

**Text—Inner Sakura**

>>Text—Sound effects

-------------------

Jealousy…everyone has experienced it before…but when INO gets jealous of SHIKAMARU and his 'GIRL,' HELL BREAKS OUT!

------------------------

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 5 / Temari, Jealous girl of the Sand **

>>WHOOOOOSH!

Two young teenagers ran quickly through the streets of Konoha. Well, one teenager-the girl- did all the running… The other was being dragged behind.

Ino wasn't really sure where she was going, she was just hoping that with time, she would meet up with Shikamaru and that girl-who Choji believes is Temari of the Sand. 'Where the hell are they!' Ino thought. She turned at a street corner, and at once Ino was headed to the Village Square.

……………

The 3-shinobi siblings (from last chapter) walked through the streets, admiring the amazing scenery around them. Everything was different from what they were use too.

"Let's get to the motel," the youngest said. The other two nodded as they followed their younger brother. They were then headed in the direction of the Village Square.

……………

"INOOOOOO!" Choji yelled. Ino ignored as she continued to run. She didn't know she had this much strength! Dragging Choji around like this…a miracle? Or was it the power of mind over matter? 'Ugh...whatever,' she thought. Ino didn't give a shit if she had grown stronger, she only cared about-

>>SCREECH…

Soon Ino came to a halt, "huff, huff" Ino panted. 'What a workout.' She thought.

>>THUMP

With a loud THUMP, Choji fell to the ground. "Damn…Ino…huff…." He panted. Ino looked up at the sky, a blank expression on her face. 'Shikamaru…why do feel thins way about him? I mean…seriously, am I really jealous him? Of all people to have feelings for, I had to choose Shikamaru.' As he pushed himself up, Choji heard a loud squeal. Ino ignored the yelling, she continued to reflect about her confusing situation. 'Wait, did I just admit that I HAVE feelings for that lazy-ass Shikamaru? Oh crap. No…. NOOO!' Ino screamed at herself.

>>AHHHHIEEEEE! AWW KAWAII!

Sweat drop… Choji turned to the direction of the squeal. He froze. "Oh shit," he said. Choji looked at Ino. She was looking up at the sky, watching the clouds. It was as if Choji was looking at SHIKAMARU. He turned back to the squeal. Oh yah, he WAS looking at Shikamaru. Choji started to panic. If Ino was to once again witness Shikamaru and his 'girl,' trouble was sure to brew. "Ahh…Ino?" Choji asked.

>>………

'Oh shit.' His head turned, looking for something…anything, that might distract Ino. Choji turned his head towards the street behind him. He froze. "Double shit." he said. Back & forth. Back & forth. Back & forth. These was what Choji's head was doing-he would look in front of him (where Shikamaru and the mystery girl was) then back towards the street behind him where…Temari was standing with Gaara and Kankuro. 'I was wrong. The girl isn't Temari.' Choji thought.

"Ehh…What do I do?" Choji asked himself. He turned back to Temari. The three shinobi were walking closer…and closer…and closer. Choji was practically biting is nails. He started to panic. 'Ino is gonna kill me.' Choji thought. He turned back to Temari.

>>Blink. Blink.

They were gone. Choji did the head thing again. "Heh…" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of potato chips. As he started to munch-

>>PWACK!

"Are you eating those chips JUST to annoy me?" asked an angry voice. Choji inwardly grinned. It worked. Choji sighed. At least Ino didn't notice Temari, if she had, who knows what would happen? Ino walked off, Choji closely following behind. That's when he realized that that he and Ino were behind a crepe vendor's cart the whole time. As Ino and Choji stepped in front of the cart, they came face to face with the 3 sand ninjas.

>>……………

"YOU!"

…………………..

Ino and Temari stood in front of eachother, hands raised, pointing at one another. Ino began to glare. "Temari." Temari raised an eyebrow. She believed there was truce between her and the Yamanaka, she believed wrong. "Ino." Temari said as she raised an eyebrow.

>>Gulp

Choji gulped as he finished his bag of chips. He turned to Kankuro and Gaara. "Want some?" He asked holding out the bag of chips. Gaara rolled his eyes. Kankuro happily agreed, and took a hand full. "Shanks!" Kankuro thanked. Ahhh…the wonders of cat fights.

Glare. Glare. Glare. The glaring wouldn't stop…. when would the madness end? Gaara just walked away. "I'll meet you guys at the motel." He simply said, and continued to walk on.

>>Munch.

"Yah." Kankuro replied, eating chips with Choji. That's when that girly screech echoed through the streets.

>>EXXXXX----CUUUSE----MEEEEE!

Screamed the voice. Temari and Ino turned towards the sound. It was the mystery girl and Shikamaru. "Shikamaru?" Ino asked confused.

>>Blink. Blink. 'Shikamaru?'

"Okkaaay! Okay! I did not just call you that! Okay?" cried Shikamaru. He continued to plead for the forgiveness of the girl. Ino noticed the much stress in his voice. She smiled, and took Shikamaru's hand. "Okie! Miharu forgives yah!" she screamed. She then pulled Shikamaru down the street.

>>…

"Who the hell was that girl?" Kankuro suddenly asks. "Uhm…I believe she called herself Miharu?" Choji replied. Ino glared. 'Miharu…' Temari's fists closed.

"Who was that? The one with MY Shikamaru?"

>>….

"HUH?"

------------------------------------

Uhm…Okie...heh...writers block. heh...errk...**PLEASE REVIEW**

--Angel

--------------------------------------------


	6. From enemies… to friends

Okie…thanks for the reviews ppl. I'm glad you guys are reading my story; you see I have a little confidence that people are reading my fics at all…so yah, the reviews are really helping. : ) Thanks again. Sorry it took so long to like update, (ppl have been asking for updates…D) I'm a little stuck, so yah…and its hard to find time to update. I'm totally busy, I got bball and other sports at school, and then I got all this homework when I come home. And then of course the dreadful projects that my teacher assigned to my class recently…oh jeez…there are 2 projects….

--Angel

PS: Characters (especially Temari) are really OOC in this Chapter. I had to change her a bit cause yahh…LOL. Another reason why the characters may not really seem like themselves, is cuz…errr…. i haven't been watching or reading Naruto lately! THAT HAS TO PROOVE I'M BUSY! I USED TO READ IT ONLINE ALL THE TIME AND WATCH THE SHOW EVERYDAY! GRRRRR:'( I NEED TO GO back TO MY OLD HABITS….

**LeGenD;;**

"Text"--speech

'Text'--thoughts

_Text_—flashbacks/dreams/etc.

**Text—Inner Sakura**

>>Text—Sound effects

-------------------

Jealousy…everyone has experienced it before…but when INO gets jealous of SHIKAMARU and his 'GIRL,' HELL BREAKS OUT!

------------------------

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 6 / From enemies…to friends…and then to enemies again.**

"Excuse me?" Ino asked. "YOUR Shikamaru?" she asked, confused. Kankuro and Choji just stared at Temari. Temari quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Her face turned crimson as she shook her head. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no…' Temari panicked in her head, 'no one was suppose to know…nobody.'

Ino carefully eyed Temari, watching for her next move. Would she make a run for it? Or deny what she had just said? "Humph." Ino crossed her arms. She took a step forward, inching closer to Temari.

>>Thump.

Ino's foot landed on the ground loudly. Choji started to sweat. 'That "step" didn't sound very…happy…' he thought. "What makes him YOUR property…?" Ino asked curiously. Temari raised an eyebrow. 'Jealous.Lttle.Girl.' she thought. "Hah." Temari laughed as she mimicked Ino's stance. The two were then face to face, glaring at eachother. "So, are you saying Shikamaru is yours…?" Temari asked.

>>…

"Heehee…" Kankuro laughed…like a little girl. He stood there beside Choji happily watching the argument. Choji sweat dropped. "What are you happy about!" Choji asked. "Catfight…" Kankuro replied. Choji stared at the disgrace, confused. 'What the hell wrong with this guy? I remember him so differently…like-' Choji was then interrupted out of his thoughts.

"HELL NO! That lazy-assed ninja is so NOT mine!" Ino screamed. "Well, he certainly isn't my property!" Temari screamed back. "Well, I CERTAINLY, BET, THAT YOU WANT HIM!" Ino yelled back.

"Sigh…" Choji sighed as he shook his head. "What a useless argument. They won't get anywhere!" He turned to Kankuro.

>>Blink. Blink.

"Kankuro…?"

>>Blink. Blink.

He was gone. Sweat Drop. Choji turned back to the "Cat Fight."

"EXXXXCCUUUSSEEE MEEEH!" Ino asked angrily. '"Look at yourself!" Temari froze. "What's that suppose to MEAN?" Temari replied. She glared. Ino stuck out her tongue childishly. "If Shika-kun were to choose between me, and you. He would obviously choose me..." Temari raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm prettier." Ino finished as she grinned.

'That done it.' Choji thought.

>>Gulp.

"I…errk..." Choji didn't finish his sentence. Choji ran instead. Further…and further. No way was he gonna stand around and watch trhe two girls beat eachother up! And he was gone.

Temari's fists balled. "You callin' me UGLY…?" Temari asked angrily.

……………

"Sigh…"

"Sigh…"

Temari and Ino sat quietly on a park bench together. After letting off some steam, the two returned back to their normal selves. Ino leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees. She rested her head on her hands as she stared at the ground. "This is stupid." Ino said. She turned to Temari. Temari turned to Ino and she nodded in agreement. "So, what do we do now?"

Ino turned back to the ground. "I dunno."

"Sigh…"

"Sigh…"

"Kankuro will probably mock me for who knows how long about this…" Temari complained. "Hmm..." Ino thought. "This Miharu girl is bugging me." Ino said, annoyed. Temari nodded in agreement.

>>….

"What does Shikamaru see in her anyways?" Temari suddenly asked Ino. "Ahh…I really have no idea. She doesn't seem very normal to me." Ino shook her head.

>>Heehee…

Ino giggled. "I don't understand…" Temari truthfully said. "Sigh…" Ino sighed as she smiled. "Shikamaru always claimed that he wanted the average life. He wanted to marry an average looking woman; have two children-a boy and a girl; and just have normal job." Ino explained as she smiled.

Temari smiled as well. "That girl is gonna ruin Shikamaru's dream of…uh," Temari paused. "…Normal-hood?" Ino finished. The two teenagers laughed their heads off.

……………..

Ino and Temari walked side by side down the street towards the Yamanaka flower shop.

>>Hahahahaha!

From the park until now, the two had been laughing and laughing about, who else? But Shikamaru Nara.

'Hmm…it seems that Temari really likes Shika-kun…' Ino thought.

'Hmmm…it's clear now. Ino does really like Shikamaru…' Temari thought.

The two continued to walk silently, when Ino froze. 'Shikamaru…'

"Hmm?" Temari absent mindedly asked. She turned to Ino, and then curiously followed the path from her eyes, towards what…or who she was looking at.

Temari froze as well. Her cheeks suddenly flushed, yet at the same time her blood started to boil in anger, as her hands turned into fists… 'That…that…' She turned to Ino.

Ino stood beside Temari, eyeing each and every of Miharu's moves…why? Ino still wasn't sure, yet in her mind she repeated the same thing over and over… 'I'm not JEALOUS. I'm not JEALOUS. I'm not JEALOUS. I'm not JEALOUS. I'm not JEALOUS…' she turned to Temari. The two girls stared at eachother; they each knew what the other was thinking…

Ino and Temari's eyes turned back to Shikamaru and Miharu. The two had just left the flower shop again, 'Why are they always there anyway…'?' Ino thought. She noticed that this time, there were no flowers in the girl's hand. A small smile appeared on Ino's lips, her last ounce of hope told her that Shikamaru was visiting her family's store…seeking her? The smile quickly diminished as she noticed the jealous expression on Temari's face. Ino just couldn't bare the thought of fighting over a man with her friend. (Well, excluding Sakura…. Sakura and Ino had promised eachother to never speak of the many years of their war over Sasuke…) Ino looked at Temari. Temari looked back. Both girls sighed.

………………..

Ino scurried behind the counter, searching for her key. "Ahh. Here it is!" she proclaimed happily as she went over to the back room. Ino then disappeared inside. Temari heard her call from the room "Temari? Would you like something to drink?" Ino offered. "Err…" Temari said. "How about a root beer?" Ino offered. "Sure," Temari agreed. "Thanks!"

>>WHHOOSH

Through the door's frame, a can of pop flew through right towards Temari. Without practically any effort at all, Temari caught the can in mid-air, right before it would hit her "oh so, delicate face." Ino's head then popped through the doorframe. Her face pinked up a little but. "Hah…sorry about that," Temari just sweat dropped….

>>POP

She opened the can and began to drink. Temari smiled at Ino, "No problem."

………….

>>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The day had gone by so quickly. Ino sighed as she walked around the shop watering the plants and various flowers. She and Ino had spent the rest of the day at the shop, talking, and eating junk food. Just hanging out. Exactly what she and Sakura would probably do every now and then. Just hang.

Ino turned around towards Temari. She had offered to help Ino water the plants. Temari was on the other side of the store doing just that.

Ino turned back to her work. It was her and Sakura all over again, fighting over someone's affection. "Siigh…."

……………….

Temari carefully poured water over the different plants and flowers. Through the corner of her eye she looked at Ino. She was doing the exactly the same thing that Temari was doing—working. "Siighh…" Temari sighed as she quietly reflected on her confusing situation…. 'Ino…she loves Shikamaru….i can tell by just looking at her expression—her depressed and sad expression—whenever she sees Shikamaru, or anything that reminds her of him…" Temari carefully placed the watering can on the ground. Temari frowned angrily. 'And…it just feels wrong to feel this way after Ino had treated me today…' Temari walked over to Ino slowly. 'Ino…she's the closest thing to a friend I had ever had…actually…she is my friend. The greatest friend I've ever had…'

>>Gulp…

'It was always me and my brothers…never, was there anyone else that had cared, and had been so kind to me like Ino….' "Oii." Temari called. "Hmmm?" Ino asked, as she put down the watering can carefully on the ground beside a flower.

'I had always envied Ino and Sakura's friendship, but today, it seemed as if Ino had treated me like Sakura… she treated meas a real friend.'

"What is it Temari?" Ino asked worriedly. "You alright?"

'But I just can't…I can't…'

Temari stared at Ino, with a strange look in her eyes. Now Ino was really worried…

"Tem-…" Ino was cut off. "Ino…We can't do this anymore…." Temari started. Ino looked at her confused. "We can't what?' Ino asked. "We can't be friends…" Temari said.

>>……….

Those words didn't seem to reach Ino's brain. They reminded her too much of the past…. it reminded her too much of the scene which she promised to forget. It reminded her of the time when Ino and Sakura had stopped being friends...best friends...because of a boy. It reminded Ino of the time when she promised herself she wouldn't let something like that happen again...

--------------

Well….what do you guys think? Temari is waaay to OOC eh? I'll try to update faster...errr...maybe i shouldn't write multiple stories at the same time...> 

--Angel


	7. gaara's strange encounter

**Soorrryy for much OOC-ness.**

"speech"

'thoughts'

_sound effects_

**lyrics**

Jealousy:

-a feeling of jealous envy (especially of a rival)

-A state of fear, suspicion or envy over one's possessions.

-Jealousy is an emotion experienced by one who perceives that another person is giving something that s/he wants (typically attention, love, or affection) to a third party.

**Jealousy**

Chapter 7 / Gaara's strange encounter 

Ino sat quietly at the Yamanaka Flower shop counter in solitude. With hands placed neatly on her lap, she sat without a sound.

_Sniff sniff…_

Her hands reached her eyes as she wiped the tears that were begging to escape. Ino felt like crap. Could she really loose another friend over a guy? How could Temari say such a thing…how could Ino just let it happen? Ino bowed her head as she stared at the counter.

'I let her walk out of here…without me objecting to her confusion. I didn't reply, I didn't say anything. What the hell…is wrong with me?' Ino asked herself.

_Whoossshh. _

The wind howled outside as Ino's head raised. 'What, is the wind telling me I'm a bad person too?'

Thunder roared and Ino jumped a bit. Ino sat up, and slowly she walked towards the front door. As she came up to the door she froze… 'Temari…' she thought. Without hesitation Ino pushed the front door open and she dashed out the door in the direction of the motel.

_Tup tup tup tup…_

Rain began to pour. She hurriedly continued to run, ignoring the few drops of water she felt falling from the sky.

_Tup tup tup tup…_

More and more…the rain came down. Falling faster and faster, louder and louder, a nevereding shower. But still, Ino didn't care, she continued to run with only her new friend on her mind. "Gah!" Ino cried as she slipped onto the concrete floor beneath her. AS she stood there on her hands and knees, Ino felt more water on her face…but it wasn't rainwater.

"What's…wrong with me?" Ino asked herself.

_Tup tup tup tup…_

"Nothing." A voice said reassuringly from above. Ino suddenly felt the rain stop, but strangely she still heard it falling around her…and she saw it as well. Ino looked above her to see a big red umbrella sheltering her from the rain. "Ino…pig-chan…" said the voice again.

_Sniff sniff…._ "Sakura…"

---------

Temari sat quietly at the windowsill, legs crossed as she rested her head on her hand. "Humph." She said as she stared out at the rain falling outside. The rain always seemed to depress her. 'I'm…an idiot.' She thought to herself as she remembered her stupidity with her friendship with Ino earlier.

_Tup tup tup tup…sigh…_

Temari turned towards her brother Kankuro who lay asleep on one of the beds of their motel room. A bag of chips was securely in his arms. "Heh. I wonder where he got those…" Temari said to herself. Her brother made her laugh…

She then heard a creak from the other side of the motel room. It was a little dark and she wasn't able to see who appeared at the door. "Ah…Gaara?" she asked, sensing her little brother. Gaara switched on the light and it illuminated the room. He nodded as he slowly walked over to his older sister.

_Tup tup tup tup…_

"Temari." Gaara said sternly. "You done with the Hokage business?" Temari asked as she turned back towards the window. Gaara ignored, "Where's…your friend?" he asked, with a hint of concern in his voice. "Meh…what friend?" she asked…she was serious. Gaara sensed the depression in his sister.

_Tup tup tup tup…_

"The…blonde one…the kunoichi from before…" Gaara said as he imagined the annoying girl in his mind. Temari remained silent. "Hm…well, whatever conflict you guys are going through right now…" he began as he walked over towards his brother. Gaara sighed as he glared at the fat ass in front of him. Beside Kankuro lay a red towel, Gaara reached for it and headed towards the bathroom door. "Get over it." Gaara said simply, his back towards Temari. Temari felt her face warm…would she take the advice of her youngest brother? 'Hell Yes.' Temari thought.

_BAYUM… _

The bathroom door slammed shut. Temari stared at the door as she bowed her head.

_Get over it… _

Her brother's words ringed through her mind. Temari stood up and walked towards the door of her motel room. 'I'm not gonna let a man…come in between me and my friend.' She thought to herself. Temari opened the door and she stepped outside. "Obviously not." She said to herself. And with that Temari walked down the hall determined to make things right again.

Behind the door of the bathroom Gaara stood with a small smile on his lips.

_Dipdip dipdip…_

The water dripped and Gaara looked up at the ceiling. "Heh." He laughed to himself.

---------

_Tup tup tup…_

The rain poured as Temari walked the streets in solitude. The sky was dark and gray due to the dark clouds hovering in the sky. The Yamanaka flower shop soon came into view. Temari was fully soaked…but she didn't seem to notice. The whole time she was walking down…she just couldn't seem to stop thinking about…non-other then Shikamaru Nara.

_Koff koff…_

Temari coughed. "Ugh…I'm getting sick." She complained. "Duh." She heard a voice say. Temari's head rose as she followed the familiar voice. "Temari…you know it will be very troublesome for you, me and your brothers if you catch a cold." The voice said simply. "Sh…Shikama-ATCHOO!" Temari sneezed.

_Sniff…_

"Ahhah…" Shikimaru chuckled a bit as he quickly walked over towards Temari and sheltered her with his umbrella. "C'mon…let go over to my place to warm up." Shikamaru offered. Temari nodded as she felt her face grow warmer. Shikimaru just chuckled again as he watched Temari blush in embarrassment. The two then walked slowly together towards the house of the Nara's.

---------

Gaara stepped out of the bathroom as mist followed with him. Gaara turned towards one of the motel room's bed to once again see his "idiot" of a brother sleeping on it-with the bag of chips still in hand. Gaara shook his head and threw the towel on top of Kankuro's face. He didn't seem to notice. Gaara then noticed the sudden light that lightened the once cold and dark motel room. Finally the sun had come out.

Gaara stepped towards the windowsill to see nothing but sunshine in the air. It brought a small smile to the future Hokage's lips. Gaara then took a u-turn and walked towards the door and out into the fresh air.

As Gaara walked down the streets, he took time to look at all the shops and such that he passed. For once, he felt relaxed.

_Put put put put…_

Gaara heard little footsteps in the distance, but he ignored them as he continued to walk.

_Put put put put…_

They got louder and louder as each second passed by. Gaara sighed…they were starting to really irritate him. That's when he heard a squeakly little voice yelling in the distance. Gaara wasn't quite able to make out what the voice was saying…so he continued to wait in his spot until it became clear-Gaara was for some reason curious…the voice was drawing him in…or something.

"g…out…o…wa…!" the voice was getting a bit clearer. "Get...outta my way! …Please!" Gaara was confused. He quickly spun around to see what the problem was but as he turned he met the face…

_WAHHH!_

…Of a_ really _cute girl. "UMPH!" Gaara moaned as he felt impact and was suddenly on his way to the ground.

Gaara opened his eyes to meet with the shining sun. "Ugh…" he said in pain as he felt some strange weight on his front side. "What the…" he said but suddenly paused. "Nuyuu…" he heard the squeaky voice groan. The girl opened her eyes to reveal a pair of beautiful ocean-blue eyes.

An awkward silence suddenly overcame the two, as both just continued to look eachother straight in the eye. As each second passed by, Gaara listened to how clearer his heartbeat sounded, and also at how faster it had become. His cheeks slowly began to heat as Gaara continued to examine the girl's face. She wore her blonde locks in pigtails, and also had a sand headband around her neck. Gaara suddenly snapped as he realized what he was doing. He quickly got up and turned away trying to hide his flushed face. The girl giggled as she looked up at the boy. "Gaara-sama." She said quickly standing up beside him. Confused, Gaara turned to the girl. Her head was bowed…he wasn't able to see her eyes.

"You don't have to bow…" Gaara said…sort of embarrassed. The girl giggled again as her head rose. "Uhm…nuyuu…my apologies Gaara-sama-" she began but was suddenly cut off by Gaara. "And no need for formalities." He said sternly. "Ah..okay then. My apologies…Garaa..kun." she said with a smile.

Gaara nodded, but that's when he noticed a small brown bag near his feet. He slowly bent down to grab as he noticed the delicious aroma that came from the bag itself. "Is…this your property?" Gaara asked as he handed the bag over to the girl. Gaara looked up at the girl's face…to see a look of…utter fear.

The girl's eyes were opened wide as her hand began to shake, slowly reaching over towards the bag. "Nu...nuyuu! We-We have to r-run for it!" she whispered. In an instant she grabbed the bag and with her other hand reached towards Gaara's collar. They were soon off with Gaara being dragged behind her.

------

Short chapter. Please review : ) TBC… asap.

angel-in-the-frame


End file.
